When Whores Attack
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Aka Boars whores Dedicated to my roommate who misunderstood something I said. Sesshoumaru is walking home and gets attacked by whores. I don't own anything but the plot. XD


When Whores Attack

A.N. This one shot is dedicated to my roommate, Amber. I was working on my Beauty Meets Beast story and I couldn't decide what to have Sesshoumaru save Kagome from, so I made a list of various demons. I read this list to my roommates and when I said "boars" Amber thought I said "whores". We all died out laughing and I got the idea to write this. So, Amber, this is for you.

A.A.N. This is not meant to be erotic. It is merely a short little tragic comedy.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked down the street. He could feel their eyes upon him. Those dirty nasty things were stalking him from the shadows. He cursed himself for deciding to walk home from the office instead of driving. He picked up his pace, eager to be off the streets and behind the safety of his own door. He knew that he looked good in his three piece suit, it was not news to him, and apparently it wasn't to them either. Would they proposition him? Or would they simply follow him until the end of time? This was what he was afraid of, confrontation.

He stopped when one of them stepped in front of him. She was a traditional anorexic blonde bimbo. She was wearing practically nothing which was revolting since that allowed him to see the bones showing through her thin flesh. Her only clothing was a skimpy bikini top and some cut off shorts. She laughed and he allowed his face to cloud over in confusion until he realized with a shock what she had laughed at. He was surrounded.

"Hey there baby," one of them said, coming to latch onto his arm. This one was also skimpily dressed in a dress that looked like it had been slashed to allow more skin to show. Her hair was flaming red and was twisted up to leave her neck bare. "Why don't you let us make you feel good?"

"Remove yourself from my person." He said icily, attempting to continue walking away from them.

They had different plans.

"Don't be like that baby," another said, running her hands down his chest, raking her nails across his skin. This one was a brunette, with long flowing hair that reached her upper thighs. She wore a skin tight leather outfit that reminded him of catwoman, the Halle Berry version….

He gasped when he spied the duct tape being pulled out from behind the blonde. "Now behave," she said, coming up to cup his chin, "And we won't have to use this."

They were suddenly all around him, giggling and pulling at his clothing. He struggled, trying to break away from their prying fingers, but it was no use. The more he struggled the more persistent they became. In a matter of moments, they had stripped him of all his clothes, causing him to gasp as the chilly night air hit his skin, and pushed him down onto the grimy pavement.

There were so many of them at this point that he could no longer keep count. Some were sitting on his arms and legs, preventing him from moving, while others played with his hair. A few were playing with the markings on his face, and numerous girls were ravaging his chest, biting and licking every speck of skin available to their hungry mouths, but these were not the ones he feared. No, the source of his fear and worry were the girls huddled around his cock, taking turns massaging him with their mouth and hands. One girl knelt between his legs, laving his balls with attention. And she seemed determined to stay there, until the blonde from before had roughly pushed her out of the way so that she too could give attention to his sac.

He could hear them argue over who got to take him first. Eventually they decided to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first. When at last they decided, Sesshoumaru gulped, praying to every god and goddess known to mankind that none of them had any diseases.

"Ooooooo, he's perfect!" He heard one of them moan as she sank onto his girth. He vaguely wondered when they had all become bereft of clothing, but his mind went completely blank moments later when she began moving.

Hours later, after they had all had their turn, they stood and dressed. Then they walked off into the night, leaving him lying naked in the street, and all Sesshoumaru could think was, "I should walk home more often."

A.N. Again, this is not meant to be erotic, it is simply what it is. XD


End file.
